


Coming Around

by StarDragonStarFeather



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragonStarFeather/pseuds/StarDragonStarFeather
Summary: Recovery is not an easy thing. But with how far gone Omega was, X sometimes feels that it's futile to hope he'll be even remotely back to his old self. Hope that maybe sacrifices and patience will pay off eventually keeps him going.AU in which Omega is the real Zero that got tortured to insanity by Weil and after being defeated by X and the Zero that's instead a copy, X goes with Omega to space to try and help him recover.





	Coming Around

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is super rushed because I poured it all out of my head in a spur of a moment and I have zero motivation to even read it from the beggining to see how it all looks. So if it sucks, that's the reason lol. I might write more little moments like this one, so I'll leave the chapter count at "?"

X buried himself in the bed, frustrated tears spilling onto the pillow. He tried to tell himself that there was already an immense progress done, that things were getting better, but on the days like those everything seemed pointless and part of him honestly wanted to quit.

What Weil have done to his Zero…?

X wanted to weep even more.

He wasn’t even Zero anymore, his data damaged and corrupted and memories altered so much until his system absolutely rejected to acknowledge his own name or accept another other than Omega. Weil was already banished into the desert, hopefully long dead, but this was one thing he did that no amount of work put into it, X will never be able to repair. Ze-  _ Omega _ will have to live with it forever now.

It was so hard to learn to accept it and X still slipped up - or maybe still hoped - and often found himself addressing Omega by his old name only to get a blank expression as is nothing had been said. But this was one defeat X was able to accept if only he could get rest of what was left of his Zero back.

The whole process would probably never completely end. Reversing this much trauma was impossible unless he’s wipe Omega’s whole memory, but that would erase the person he was, erase everything they ever had and been through… He’d be a whole new reploid, a stranger familiar to X only in body. That wouldn’t be progress, that wouldn’t be getting him back. That would be like killing him and shoving a new person into his body, in a way. There were enough fakes made of him throughout the years, one even alive now. X wouldn’t sacrifice him to make another one in hopes of an easy way out of this situation.

No, X loved Omega too much. Loved him enough to try and help him recover, as painful as it would be for them both. Being exiled into space, far away from loved ones, far away enough for Omega to not hurt anybody if anything happened… it was probably the biggest sacrifice X had made. His children,  _ their _ children, they were left on Earth with Zero - the copy who kept the name. They had to be so angry and lonely, being basically abandoned like this. But it was the only way X could bring their other father back.

X missed them so much.

But he was here, spent the entire day trying to talk to Omega who first yelled at him again how this is all a lie, just another hallucination forced onto his mind, how he’d never believe any of this, then he had one of his panic attacks where he started to scratch at his own skin and X had to force his system into shutdown for a few hours. Gave him an opportunity to brush this mess of a hair… And then, when diagnostics and defragmentation processes were finished and he let Omega wake back up, he closed himself off, refusing to talk to X at all and looking blankly at the wall until X gave up and let him be, retreating to his room.

This wasn’t even the worst of days, it was nothing compared to half a year ago when they just started and Omega was at his worst. But it was one of a few worse days in a row and X was so tired.

How long was he thinking already? He glanced at the alarm clock. It’s been three hours since X went to bed. He sunk more into the mattress, pulling the comforter higher, almost covering his face. Will it be yet another night when thoughts won’t let him rest? He was so exhausted…

He didn’t pay much attention to footsteps in the hallway a few hours later. Since being permanently let loose when he stopped reacting to everything with aggression, Omega started pacing around the ship quite often. Digging through his data, X found out that Weil kept Omega immobilised for months at a time, with optics and hearing turned off while Weil was messing with his mind and kept causing him pain. It was that which drove Omega this insane. Moving his body in general seemed to give Omega comfort and X left the whole ship open so he could explore whenever he wanted.

This also led to Omega looking for new places to sleep in. He didn’t like to sleep because of nightmares. X noticed him forcing himself to stay awake for days on end, sometimes till his battery ran out. X got used to checking any crammed, hidden spaces to find Omega curled in there, in a restless shallow slumber. X also learned how to be quiet enough to not wake him up and how to go about plugging him into a portable charger. X always found the charger back next to Omega’s pod and it gave him a bit of hope to see Omega be mindful enough to return it instead of making X run on a fetchquest every morning.

X still wasn’t asleep when the footsteps came back. But this time they stopped outside X’s room.

Omega never came in there on his own. X brought him in a few times, but never found Omega wandering inside on his own. Why? X could only speculate, but again, he hoped it was Omega being mindful and giving X his own space to retreat into and get away from this self-imposed burden when he needed. Small things like those kept him going, kept his faith in Omega coming back to him one day.

One day…

A quiet whoosh of door sliding open pulled X out of his musing.  _ That was new _ .

X frozen in his spot, breathing shallow and core pounding in his chest. With how unpredictable Omega sometimes was any change in the routine brought X fear. He didn’t know if Omega wouldn’t snap randomly despite making this much progress. X’s hand slowly slipped under the pillow to grab the taser he always kept there just in case. Will this be the one time he’d have to use it, as much as he didn’t want to cause Omega any pain and risk losing what little trust he managed to get?

The footsteps stopped next to X’s bed. X couldn’t help but felt a chill go down his spine when after a long moment nothing was happening. This was getting creepy. Was Omega going to watch him sleep? That was sure to drive X insane too…

But then something even more unexpected happened. The comforter was lifted, chill air creeping over X’s back and making him shiver despite best efforts to stay still. And then he felt a body laying down in the bed, nestling into his back, nose in his hair…

X felt tears welling up in his eyes. He missed falling asleep next to Ze-  _ Omega _ , next to  _ Omega _ … X missed it so much. Missed the warmth of his body, missed the safety and peace it brought him. He missed Omega so much… He closed his eyes and let himself relax, slipping the hand from under the pillow, leaving the taser unused. Then he hesitated. Should he…?

_ He should _ .

X reached back to gently pet Omega’s hair. Blond twitched at the sudden touch and X felt the spike of fear again, that startled Omega may try to defend himself from whatever imaginary danger he might see in this gesture. But no, he didn’t. He just froze, as if his system was processing the feeling. X pet him again. Slowly tension left Omega’s body, making him sink into X’s back again. His breathing soon turned rhythmical and calm.

X couldn’t be happier. This one moment, this is what he was waiting for. All those tears, sleepless nights, hell, even leaving the kids back on Earth, as cruel as it sounded - it all was paying off.  _ The person he loved was coming back _ .

X briefly wondered how the morning will look like and what challenges will next day bring, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away. All that mattered was that Omega was starting to come around, to seek comfort in X on his own.

“...Good night...I love you…” X whispered, closing his eyes with a smile and Omega shifted, pressing them closer to each other.


End file.
